Liebe endet tödlich
by Easy
Summary: Ginny liegt im Streben. Sie denkt nach und kuz bevor alles vor bei ist erscheint endlich Draco, doch der ist an allem Schuld. Er kann sie nicht mehr retten!


Vorsicht! Hab das nur geschrieben, weil ich eine große Enttäuschung erlebt hab. Diese Zeilen sind für alle da draußen, denen es genauso geht. Schreib eure Meinung, euer Schicksal, das wieder so unfair war. Hab euch lieb! Easy  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Du.  
  
Unerreichbar.  
  
Für mich.  
  
So weit weg.  
  
Du liebst mich nicht.  
  
Meine Welt bricht zusammen.  
  
Die Welt, in der wir zusammen glücklich sind.  
  
In der unsere Liebe real ist.  
  
In meiner Welt.  
  
In deiner nicht.  
  
Sie ist nur noch ein Haufen Schutt.  
  
Dreck.  
  
Du liebst mich nicht.  
  
Wir könnten Freunde sein.  
  
Klar könnten wir das, aber es ist nicht das selbe.  
  
Ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen.  
  
Sonst hat es keinen Sinn.  
  
Sinnlos.  
  
Jetzt ist es zu spät.  
  
Mein Herz ist zerbrochen, in zwei Teile.  
  
Niemals wieder werden sie vereint sein.  
  
Mein Herz wird nie wieder schlagen.  
  
Gestern hat es aufgehört.  
  
An dem Tag, als alles in mir starb.  
  
Hoffnung.  
  
Ich habe keine mehr.  
  
Meine Seele, sie ist kaputt.  
  
Du hast das getan.  
  
Du hast mir mehr Schmerzen zugefügt, als du dir vorstellen kannst.  
  
Du hast zerstört, was mich am Leben hielt.  
  
Meine Hoffnung.  
  
Werde deine Augen nicht mehr sehen.  
  
Ich sehe gar nichts mehr.  
  
Ich will auch nichts mehr sehen.  
  
Der Wille zu leben ist durch dein Tun gestorben.  
  
So wie ich.  
  
So wie alles an mir.  
  
In mir.  
  
Ein Mal deinen Atem spüren, deine Berührungen wahrnehmen ein Mal deine Schönheit bewundern dürfen.  
  
Die alles blieb mir verwehrt.  
  
Bis heute.  
  
Bis in den Tod hinein.  
  
Wirst du mir folgen?  
  
Nein.  
  
Natürlich nicht.  
  
Du kennst mich nicht.  
  
Ich bin nichts für dich.  
  
Dir war ich egal.  
  
Ist es das jetzt auch noch?  
  
Stört es dich, dass ich mir dieses Messer in die Brust rammte?  
  
Wirst du Mitleid haben?  
  
Wirst du dich fragen warum?  
  
Warum?  
  
Warum ich das getan habe?  
  
Interessiert es dich?  
  
Nein.  
  
Du warst glücklich.  
  
Ich nicht.  
  
Ich war unglücklich.  
  
Bis ich meinem Leben ein Ende setzte.  
  
Und wieso?  
  
Wegen dir!  
  
Du hast mich verletzt, meine Hoffnung ausgelöscht und meine Seele zerstört.  
  
Ich werde niemals jemanden so lieben wie dich.  
  
Aber du wirst das nie wissen.  
  
Du willst es gar nicht wissen.  
  
Dir ist es egal.  
  
Ich bin dir egal.  
  
Wahrscheinlich kommt nicht ein einziger Mensch zu meiner Beerdigung.  
  
Ich werde allein sein.  
  
Wie immer.  
  
Für immer.  
  
Ewig.  
  
Ohne dich.  
  
Mein Blut ist noch frisch.  
  
Es klebt an dem Messer in meiner Hand.  
  
Es tropft auf den Boden.  
  
Langsam wird es trocken.  
  
Hört auf zu fließen.  
  
Mein Blick wird trüb.  
  
Schemenhaft erkenne ich deine Umrisse, deine Gestalt.  
  
Du nimmst mir das Messer weg.  
  
Wir beide wissen das meine Zeit um ist.  
  
Du wolltest mich retten.  
  
Du hast es wirklich versucht.  
  
Hab ich dir doch etwas bedeutet?  
  
War ich doch mehr für dich, als ich glaubte?  
  
Sag es mir.  
  
Nein.  
  
Ich kann dich nicht mehr hören.  
  
Zu spät.  
  
Du hast versucht mich zu retten.  
  
Zu spät.  
  
Ich werde in diesem Meer von Schmerzen ertrinken.  
  
Zu spät.  
  
Dir zu sagen, was ich fühle.  
  
Zu spät.  
  
Der letzte Gedanke den ich habe.  
  
Zu spät.  
  
Ich sinke zu Boden, in meine Blutlache.  
  
Du über mir.  
  
Du redest – aber ich höre nichts.  
  
Du berührst mich – aber ich spüre nichts.  
  
Zu spät.  
  
Kapier's endlich.  
  
Zu spät.  
  
Wie immer.  
  
Zu spät.  
  
Du kommst zu spät.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Liebe endet immer tödlich. So wie hier. Soll ich weiter solche dramatischen, depressiven Dinge schreiben? Sagt es mir. Easy 


End file.
